Mythical Duo
by Synchronistic
Summary: My first lemon, so feedback is appreciated. A one shot between an OC and Ahri.


Victory! Appeared on the on the blue glowing summoner orb. Mythic and Ahri were on fire today on the Rift. Three wins in a row today, and hopefully many more to come.

Mythic always summoned Ahri as his champion, whenever he was in a match and she was available. Even though they were together a lot on the battlefield they never really hung out much off of it.

He walked out of the summoning room into the hall where all the other champions and Summoners that had just participated in the match chatted with each other. He spotted his champion and made his way to her around the others.

"Good job out there Ahri," Mythic congratulated.

"You too, but I shall be going now." She replied walking away.

"Wait!" Mythic called.

Ahri turned around surprised, whenever Ahri left the summoner's presence before he never called after her.

"Would you like to, maybe go out sometime. To dinner or something." Mythic asked nervously looking around the room and then back to Ahri's beauty.

"Dinner? With me?" Ahri asked

"Well, yea. You're just so nice, and of course beautiful. We see each other a lot, yet we know nothing about each other."

"You can just look through my memory on the rift, you have the power to do that summoner. Or you could read up on me."

"Forcibly looking through someone's mind isn't right. And I'd rather hear it from you, so I can hear your beautiful voice weave the tale."

Sure Ahri had been asked out by many people, being the most beautiful champion in the Institute of War. Something about this one was different though. She thought it was cute how shy he was, and impressed he took the time to compliment her and try and sweet talk her. Mythic wasn't exactly ugly either. Even though you could rarely see his face when he had his white summoner's robe on. He has taken the hood off a few times and she liked what she had seen.

"Sure. When and where shall we go?" Ahri inquired.

"Gragas's bar sounds good to me." Mythic replied.

"You mean you didn't have something already planned?" Ahri replied shocked.

Mythic looked away and chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn't expect you to say yes..." He whispered barely audible.

Ahri giggled at that and began walking away, her nine white tails swaying with her every step. She looked over her shoulder and her golden beautiful eyes captured Mythic's

"Seven sound good?" She asked.

"Yea." Mythic replied in disbelief.

"See you then summoner!" Ahri said winking at him and then continuing to walk away,.

"See you then, Ahri." Mythic waved half-dazed.

Normally rumors would go around with a ll the champions that just witnessed what happened. This time no rumors emerged, it was just Ahri she always had some man tied around her finger for lustful intentions.

The Weather was perfect for the date, a nice cool breeze was in the air. Ahri wore all black. She had a leather jacket unzipped that revealed a black tank top which cut low showing a generous amount of cleavage. It was paired with a black miniskirt that went with her black boots. The outfit showed off her cream colored skin and drew attention to her beautiful golden eyes that captivated Mythic.

Mythic felt like nothing compare to her unmatched beauty. He had a blue streak of hair mixed in with his normal black locks. His dark hair covered one of his emerald green eyes. He wore a blue shirt, that lead to black jeans which finished at is half-green half-black shoes.

Mythic noticed that only her fox ears remained, but her nine tails were gone.

"Hey Ahri, where are your tails? I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious." Mythic asked shyly.

"I can remove them using the Orb of Deception. Off the rift they just get in the way, so I just remove them They only serve a purpose in battle."

He opened the door for her like a gentleman. It threw his beautiful partner off a bit, but she graciously walked in.

Despite being called a bar, Gragas's Bar was more of a lounge or club. They served good food, drinks, and had musicians perform on stage. It was pretty packed tonight. Sona dawned her arcade skin on stage and played her keyboard filling the room with techno to dubstep. Champions and Summoners alike spent time there together. People chatted amongst themselves as they enjoyed what the place had to offer.

Ahri lead Mythic to a table in a dark secluded corner of the bar. Riven came over and took their order in her Battle Bunny skin. They talked as they ate about random small things like their past life to how well they were doing in matches. When their eyes weren't busy checking out each other they were locked.

Mythic usually concealed his appearance, Ahri was one of the few people that have knowingly seen his face and in normal street clothes. Normally he hid in this Summoner's robe. Now that she had a whole night with him, she planned to look over her Summoner and check him out as much as possible. She knew he'd be doing the same to her, she dressed revealing for a reason.

She looked at his hair, how it turned from black to blue and back to black. She saw the confidence in his eyes and his muscular body. He wasn't bulky, but his body made I known that he was strong. She purposely leaned forward or sat in ways to show off her perfect body. Nothing on Mythic's face gave away that he was being affected, but she could feel the lust between them growing. His looks combined with the lust building between them being to turn Ahri on, and her nipples began to harden.

Mythic noticed her nipples get harder, and the thought of Ahri not wearing a bra aroused him even further. They slowly got closer to each other and their lips locked and they began kissing which smoothly transitioned into making out.

After getting an uneasy feeling Mythic pulled away and looked around the bar to see the inhabitants glancing at them or trying to look away stealthily.

"We should take this somewhere more private." Mythic said.

"Sounds good, Summoner."

"Call me Mythic."

"You got it babe." Ahri finished, winking.

As they walked out Mythic turned around one last time to be greeted by some people smiling or winking at him. He took it all in before walking out the door with Ahri and beginning to walk her home.

When they reached Ahri's room the moonlight was the only thing that guided the couple as they undressed each other. Ahri's breasts bounced freely when her top was removed. Mythic pushed her onto her began and began playing with her two orbs. He pinched one of her nipples while he wrapped his lips around the other. His partner's moans began to fill the room. He went higher and began biting and sucking on her neck while he moved both of his hands to her breasts and began moving them clockwise and then counterclockwise pinching and tugging on her nipples every so often sending rivets of pleasure through Ahri's perfect body. His partner didn't miss a beat and Ahri reached down and started stroking his erect manhood. She squeezed it softly while stroking and felt it pulse making her pussy drip more.

Their tongues locked and battled for dominance. Ahri took this chance and pinned Mythic down while simultaneously winning the battle for dominance with her tongue. She explored his mouth before she ran her tongue all over his muscular physique. Her grip loosened a bit while she was distracted with his body and he reached down to her dripping pussy and started rubbing her clit. Ahri could barely concentrate with the rush of pleasure coursing through her body.

Ahri's orgasm started to build as he entered two fingers into her soaked womanhood. He began pumping slowly then he gradually went faster. Her moans filled the room along with the heat and smell of sex. Ahri couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was experiencing it was too much. She orgasmed onto her partner's fingers. She then took them out of her pussy and licked them clean very seductively. Running her tongue over them slowly and then sucking on them.

Ahri got tired of teasing and started to suck on Mythic's eight inch cock. First she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She then inserted the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it lapping up every drip of pre-cum. She then slowly added more and more of his length into his mouth going faster and faster. She even glanced up at him while doing it and that drove him over the edge. He filled her mouth with his white sticky cum and she swallowed every last drop.

Mythic was still on bottom and Ahri positioned her dripping womanhood over his member. A sheen of sweat covered both of them. Ahri's body glistened in the moonlight as she dropped onto Mythic's length. A shock of pleasure rattled both of their bodies and made them both moan loudly. He penetrated her tight pussy repeatedly as she rode him slowly at first than quickly. Their moans only intensified.

Mythic sat up and grabbed Ahri's perfect ass as he sucked on one of her nipples. Her D cup breasts bounced every time she pumped. They ran their hands through each others hair as they made out until they orgasmed.

Ahri orgasmed first covering Mythic's crotch with her juices. Mythic came shortly after filling Ahri with his seed.

As they headed to Ahri's shower Mythic broke the silence.

"So, think we got to know each other a lot better?"

"I'd say so," Ahri answered ready for another session.

_ So yea, my first Lemon/sex story. Any feedback is appreciated. Fun fact, I did it on a request because someone didn't believe I could write a good one. Thanks for reading, happy fapping. :P_


End file.
